


I came to life when I first kissed you

by Smileydubs15



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Long lost love, Mutual Pining, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileydubs15/pseuds/Smileydubs15
Summary: Sebastian has loved Greyson Garrett, the sister of his childhood best friend for as long as he could remember. She was his first kiss, not something he was going to forget. After not seeing her for six years, they reconnect at her brother's wedding, but in the morning, she's gone, taking something of his with her.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re where?” Chris asked. Sebastian could hardly hear him, he wasn't sure what it was about being out here that made his cell phone service so shoddy.

“I'm in the Hampton’s.” He leaned against his car, looking up at the house in front of him.

“The one weekend I'm in New York, you're not. Typical.” Chris chuckled. “I wanted to check out that pizza place you always rave about. When are you getting back?”

“Sunday night, probably. I'm here for a friends wedding.” 

“Sounds like more fun then I'll be having here. Junkets, am I right?” Chris chuckled again, “Alright, I guess I'll let you go. See ya pal.”

“See ya.” Seb hung up and looked up at the house again. He wasn't sure why this had been his first stop after driving into town, he passed right by the hotel he booked into on the way.

A gold head popped up on the front porch as he made his way up the path.

“Maggie.” He said softly. The old golden retrievers tail wagged slowly as she recognized him. He sat next to her and patted her warm fur. “How you doing sweet girl.” Her tongue flopped out while she basked in the attention. 

“Oh Maggie, you old flirt.” A familiar voice said from behind him. Sebastian looked up and smiled. Standing there was Greyson Garrett, his childhood best friend Griffin’s younger sister. She also happened to be the first girl he had ever kissed. It was for the school play but Sebastian still counted it. His heart started pound in a mile a minute like it always did when she was around. “Griffin didn't say you were coming up early.” She sat next to him on the step and Maggie rested her head on her lap.

“He doesn't know. I had a meeting that got canceled and I thought I'd try to beat the weekend rush out of the city.” He snuck a look over at her, taking her in. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Her light hair was much longer then he remembered but her brown eyes were as warm as they had always been.

“Well, you're just in time for lunch if you want to join us. I'm sure mom will insist anyway.” She kissed Maggie on the head and stood up. “So if hotdogs aren't your thing, I don't recommend you coming around back.”

“Nah, I could go for a hotdog.” He followed Greyson around the side of the house and through the gate into the back yard where her family was all sitting together talking and laughing and instantly Sebastian felt right back at home. 

The Garrett family was made up of five people. Sebastian had met Griffin his very first day of school when he had moved to America with his mom and step dad. Instantly they had become best friends. Griffin had been one of the only people who had never made fun of Sebastian for his accent or his weight, that was just the way he had been raised. 

His parents, Robert and Carrie Garrett, were some of the nicest people Sebastian had met. The first time he had met them they had welcomed them easily into their home and treated him like family. Sebastian spent many afternoons after school running around the backyard of their large property with Griffin and his sisters, or weekend sleep overs in their Upper west side brownstone, or the week long summer trips up at their Hampton house. 

“Hey. Look who I found casing the place.” Greyson announced.

“Seb!” Griffin shouted from behind the smoke of the bar b que. “How the hell are you?”

“I'm good.” He smiled at all the familiar faces. Carrie came down to intercept them and hugged Sebastian close. 

“How’s your mother, dear.”

“She’s good. She's travelling right now.”

“Good. Good. And you, are you hungry? We have plenty.” Greyson gave him a look from behind her mother's back and Sebastian had to hold back a snicker.

“I could eat.”

“Good boy.” She patted his cheek. “Come. Come.” She linked her arm in his and lead him up to the table on the deck.

“Seb. Good to see you, son.” Robert shook his hand. 

“You too, sir.” 

“Griffin didn't say you were coming.” Carrie forced Sebastian into a chair then got to fixing him a plate.

“He didn't tell me he was.” Griffin set a plate of hotdogs in the middle of the table then clapped Sebastian on the back.

“What a nice surprise. Now, dear. Ketchup or mustard on your hotdog?”

“Mom.” Greyson said, biting a carrot. “He could do that himself. He's a big boy.” 

“Oh, hush Grey. It's not everyday Seb comes to visit. He deserves a fuss.” Carrie swatted Greyson gently with a dish towel.

“Please don't make a fuss over little old me.” Sebastian looked up at Carrie but she gave him a look. “Just mustard.” He added timidly. Greyson looked at him and smiled while shaking her head. “Where's Martha?” Sebastian asked Griffin, trying to change the subject. 

Griffin shrugged his shoulders. “She said top secret wedding stuff. She took Greta with her.”

“Are Greta and the kids staying here?” Sebastian asked. Greta was the oldest of the Garrett’s. Four years older then Greyson and two years older then Griffin and Sebastian. 

“No. Colin’s family has a house down the street so they're staying there.” Griffin said, interrupted by Carrie’s gasp.

“Seb. I've just had the most brilliant idea. You should stay here with us, and come tonight to the rehearsal dinner. You could have Greta’s room, it's sitting here empty and you know I love a full house.” She said with a clap.

“I couldn't.”

“No, Carrie’s right. You're family. You should stay with us.” Robert said from across the table. 

It took a little bit more convincing but finally Sebastian relented. There was no saying no to Carrie once she had made up her mind. 

Greyson followed him out to his car to help him carry his stuff into the house, but she really just talked while he carried in his bag. 

“It’s really alright that I'm staying here?” Sebastian asked when he was finally able to get a word in when they walked into Greta’s old room. 

“Why wouldn’t it be? You heard mom and dad. You're pretty much family.” She took his back from his hand and tossed it on the bed. She tucked her light hair behind her ear and looked around the room . “Um, extra towels are in the linen closet in the hall if you want a shower. Breakfast is at nine. Don't be late or Carrie will be outside that door.” She flopped on the bed next to his bag and smiled up at him. “I'm glad you're here. I’ve missed you. I didn’t think you’d really come.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” The way she smiled at him made his ears warm and he cleared his throat. “I missed all of you. It's been awhile.” 

“And whose fault is that Mr. Big time movie star?” She was off the bed now standing right in front of him. “You know, I'm mad at you.” She said poking him in the chest.

“Me? What’d I do?”

“When I moved back to New York to finish my Ph.D., you said we’d get together and that you’d buy me a drink, then you kept cancelling on me and now it's six years later and you still haven't bought me that drink.”

“Well. I’m an asshole.”

“I mean, I didn't want to say it, but yeah. You are.” She said with smile and a shrug. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure, but this seemed like flirting to him. “Why don’t I give you my personal number and you can call me when you feel like you’ve forgiven me, and I’ll by you multiple drinks, and if you're lucky maybe even a slice of pizza.”

“Big spender, are you like this with all the girls or am I just special?”

“You're just special.”

“Thanks, but, “Greyson scrunched her nose and grimaced, “ sorry to tell you slick, but you’ve missed your chance.” She turned on her heel and left the room. 

“Have I now?” He followed her down the hall, their shoulders rubbing, as best they could giving the height difference, and her fingers brushed softly against his briefly before he put his hand in his pocket.

“Yup. I’m moving to Chicago.” 

“Chicago? But their pizza…”

“Don't remind me.” Greyson sighed dramatically, covering her eyes with her hand. “That's one of the things I’ll miss most about New York.”

“What's in Chicago that you’d be willing to leave a good old New York style slice?”

“You’re looking at the newest member of the University of Chicago’s English department.” She she said, walking out onto the now empty deck. "I'm going to swim, join me?" 

********

The next afternoon the house was quiet. Odd for the Garrett house, where something was always happening. The house had been bustling this morning with everyone getting stuff ready for the wedding, but now Sebastian and Greyson were the only people there getting dressed.

“Ready Freddie?” Greyson asked.

“Wow. You look, wow.” Sebastian looked her up and down in, admiring the way the pink dress hugged her body.

“Shut up.” She was looking in the mirror that hung by the door and putting on some lipstick.

“No, really you're stunning.” He came up behind her and their eyes locked in the reflection.

She turned and they were facing each other, not saying anything. Something had shifted between them and everything seemed different between them now. It was confusing him. 

They had spent the afternoon the day before teasing each other, splashing each other, flirting even maybe, he was never sure. There were also looks. Long lingering looks. He knew she had caught him checking her out, and when he caught her looking his way and quickly looking away, he knew he had caught her. 

“Grey.” He breathed, his nose nudging hers. She bit her lip,her dark eyes darting between his eyes and his lips. 

“We have to go. The cabs waiting.” She softly said, pulling always from him.

They didn't talk in the cab, they both just looked out their own windows in silence. 

He had hoped to get lost in the crowd once they arrived, but her mother had insisted he sit with them in the church. He had found it difficult to focus on the ceremony with her sitting next to him, legs and arms touching.

The dinner was better. She was sitting with her family, and he was with some people he had known once. He wouldn't call then old friends, just old class mates. The cake had been served and the party was starting, and Sebastian was wondering if he’d be able to slip out quietly while the girl sitting next to him was happily chatting his ear off about his movies she had seen, moving closer and closer to him. He pretended to listen but always found himself looking over to where she was. 

“Would you excuse me.” He said, cutting her off. He went and made his way to the bar, ordering himself a whiskey. He leaned against the bar and drank it in one gulp. “Another.” He nodded to the bartender.

“Wow. The conversation’s that good at your table?”

Greyson slide up next to him.

“It’s riveting.” He took another deep drink. “Are you having fun?” He asked.

“I guess as much fun as you could have with your brother’s drunk coworker hitting on you.” Sebastian turned and looked at her finally, and she was studying his face. “Are we going to talk about what happened at the house?” 

He shook his head, “Not nearly drunk enough for that.”

“Are you drunk enough to come dance with me? Save me from Griffin’s coworker.”

He let her lead him on to the dance floor and they danced to the upbeat pop songs they listened to as kids, screaming the lyrics while jumping up and down. 

When the songs slowed down he let her dad cut in the first time and danced with her mom. When they swapped back Greyson held onto him a little tighter with every song.

“Hey.” Greyson said, pulling away. “Do you want to go somewhere a little more quiet and hang out just the two of us for a while?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I’ll meet you at the fountain in three minutes? I need to do something first. Also, can I have your coat?”

“Alright?” He slipped off his suit jacket and handed it to her. 

“Trust me.”

Sebastian slipped out and sat on the edge of the fountain, looking the moon.

“Ta da.” Greyson appeared, pulling a full bottle of champagne out of his coat.

“Did you really just steal a whole bottle of champagne?” He ask, not at all surprised, while she popped the cork.

“Technically, it's not stealing since my dad already paid for it.” She took a sip and passed it to him.

He chuckled and took a sip. “ Can I tell you a secret?”

“Ooh, yes please.”

“I was, of course excited to see your bother, but I was most excited to see you.” He sipped again and drew a deep breath, “You know, I had the biggest crush on you in high school.” He passed her the bottle but didn't look at her. “So I was actually a lot nervous seeing you.”

“No you didn’t.”

“What?”

“You're lying. You didn't have a crush on me in high school.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“There's no way. I was your best friends annoying little sister.”

“Grey, I swear to God, I was obsessed with you in high school. In a non creepy way.” She didn't say anything, so he started to ramble. “You were my first kiss, by like a long time, I don't think I kissed another girl until well into college. And you were just.” He sighed , “ when we’d talk in the tree house it felt like you were the only person who ever saw me.”

“Why didn’t you ever ask me out?”

“Come on Grey, I was the weird, fat kid with an accent, and you were one of the most popular girls in school.” Greyson rolled her eyes, “Don't do that, don’t roll your eyes. You were gorgeous and popular and you would have never gone out with me.”

“I didn’t date anyone in high school, because I liked you.”

“No you didn't. No one liked me in high school.”

“I cried after the grad party your mom threw for you because you were leaving the next day and I applied to Rutgers when I was a senior kinda hoping I'd get in so I could be near you. Christ Seb, I spent all of yesterday flirting with you.”

“You were flirting with me?”

“Oh my God, yes Sebastian, because I liked you! Didn’t you think anything of the fact that I took my clothes off in front of you yesterday? Or asked you to rub lotion on my back? Or are you just oblivious to women throwing themselves at you?”

Sebastian stared at her. “You liked me in high school, so you were flirting with me yesterday?” He said slowly,

“You're cute.” Was all she said. 

“You still like me.” He teased.

“Oh my God, shut up. I shouldn't have said anything.” She covered her face with her hands, even in the moon light Sebastian could see she was blushing.

“No.” He reached over and moved her hands, holding them in his hands, “I’m glad you did.” He leaned in, his heart pounding, “I wanted to kiss you earlier, and that's all I've thought about doing all day.” He whispered, his lips just barely touching hers. 

Then, softly at first, their lips touched. Soft, sweet kisses. 

“We should have been doing that for years.” He said, making her laugh. Smiling, he grabbed her face, her hair getting tangled in his fingers, pulled her in and kissed her again, an Earth stopping kiss. Nothing else around them mattered. 

“I want to leave.” She gasped when they came up for air. “With you.” 

“I can call us a cab.” Sebastian closed his eyes, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. She was kissing his neck and gently biting on his ear lobe.

Greyson shook her head. “I have a room booked in the hotel.”

“Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Let's go.” 

They left the reception without saying goodbye to anyone and headed straight to the elevator. He wanted to kiss her again, but a lady got in the elevator with them. Sebastian stood on the opposite side of the elevator from Greyson. 

“We're you both at the wedding too?” The lady asked.

“Yup.” Greyson replied.

“Such a lovely couple. How do you know them?”

“I’m Griffin’s younger sister.”

“I'm an old friend.” Sebastian cleared his throat, eyeing the floor indicator. 

“I’m Martha's great aunt.”

“Oh, it's so nice to meet you.” Greyson smiled sweetly, as if she hadn’t just been telling Sebastian all the things she wanted him to do to her. 

The elevator door opened, not their floor. Martha’s great aunt slowly made her way out. 

“Good night.” Sebastian said, looking at Greyson, licking his lips. 

“You two have a nice night.” She said as the door closed.

“We will.” 

“Do you think she knows.” He asked once they were alone, riding up one more floor.

“I think if she knew what we were going to go do, her head would explode.”

“Oh, is that so.” The door open. Sebastian wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Greyson scrunched her nose and nodded her head. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked while she fumbled with the room key. She smiled and kissed him in response.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” She took his hand in hers and pulled him into the room. 

They spent the night together, and it was the best night of Sebastian's life. He felt like his head was going to explode every time she touched him. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and in the morning, she was gone.


	2. Chapter two

“Grey?” A familiar voice send shivers down Greyson’s spine.

She turned and there he was, “Seb?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” He smiled and went in for a hug. “Chicago?

“Moved back about a year ago.” Her voice was muffled by the hug. 

“How have you been? It’s been awhile.” He asked when he finally let her go.

It had been awhile. Just about six years since she had snuck out on him, like a coward, and now looking at him she couldn’t believe she had had the will power to leave him alone in the bed. The years had been good to him. Really good to him. 

“I’m good. I’m working at Colombia now, so that's pretty awesome. And you,holy crap, starring in Oscar nominated movies. Wow.”

“Thanks. It's been great. Um, hey I heard about your dad, I'm really sorry I couldn’t come to the funeral. I was in Prague, and I really tried.”

“We got the flowers you send, mom really appreciated it.”

He smiled softly, “I’m glad. Hows everyone? Maggie?”

Greyson shook her head.

They stood for a moment, neither seeming to know what to say.

“I’m sorry about…” She trailed off, but they both knew what she was talking about. 

“Weddings.” He chuckled and shrugged. “Bring out feelings in people. It’s in the past, we’re good. Shit, you look like you're on your way to work. You probably want to get going.”

“Right, and you're here to..., get groceries, maybe? So I should let you carry on. Nice to see you.” She turned on her heel and could not get away faster.

“Hey, wait. You live around here?” He called from the doorway. She nodded. “ Do you want to maybe get a drink at like seven at that place two block west? We can catch up. I’ve missed you.”

“Should be fine, just in case though, same cell number?” She was walking backwards away from him.

He nodded, “See you at seven.” 

***************

He had been shocked she showed up, if he was being honest. But, there she was sitting across from him, sipping a beer and talking, just like old times. 

“You know, I’ve seen a few of your movies.” She said between sips.

“Have you?”

“Of course.”

“Which was your favourite?”

Grey thought a moment, “I liked the Martian.” 

This made him smile. “You always had a Matt Damon, even when we were kids.”

She laughed, “I did.”

Sebastian fiddled with the paper wrapper on his beer bottle, “So, no ring. Boyfriend?” He asked, genuinely interested. 

“Paul. Just over a year. Met through some friends. Architect. Girlfriend?”

“Not for a few months.”

“What happened?”

“It was me. I was busy working and didn’t make the time. But, enough about that, tell me about your work?”

She was in the middle of explaining what she had written her thesis about when her phone started to ring. She glanced at it and a look of worry came across her face.

“Sorry, I have to take this.”

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead.”

She took her phone and he watched her. He couldn't hear her, but he could tell something was wrong and he had paid the bill before she had come back in the restaurant.

“Hey Seb, I’m really sorry but I need to leave. I promise I'm not trying to ditch you.” She pulled her wallet out.

“Don't worry, I already got it. Is everything alright?”

she ran her hands through her now shoulder length hair, “Not really, I’ve just got to get home.”

They left together and he hailed a cab. “ Is it alright if I come? You seem freaked out and I want to make sure you get home safe.”

“Yeah, sure.” She seemed distracted. “It'll probably be faster to walk.”

She led the way, quickly walking and not talking to Sebastian. After about ten minutes they got to a nice apartment building and she went straight up, not saying goodbye to Sebastian, so he quickly caught up and followed her up.

“Nice place.” He said while the rode the elevator, trying to not think about the last time they had been in an elevator together.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. We like it.” 

She let them into an apartment and she threw her coat on the small table by the door.

“Kate?” She called, leaving Sebastian at the door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do, he’s burning up.” He heard another voice say.

“It’s okay. You did good.”

Sebastian didn't want to intrude, but he followed the voices, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
He stood back and watched Grey from the doorway. She was sitting on a bed, rubbing a little boy’s back. The other voice was a college aged girl who hovered near by.

“Mommy. I don't feel good.” The little boy said in the smallest voice.

“It’s okay baby. I'm home now.” She looked over at the door and caught Sebastian's eye and he smiled. 

“Thanks for tonight. It was nice to see you.”

“You too.” Him and the babysitter, Kate, headed to the door together. 

“Did she pay you?” He asked the sitter.

“No, but I just live downstairs, she said she’d stop by when he’s feeling better.”

“Well, here.” Sebastian handed her some dollar bills. She stared at the money in hand, “Is that not enough?” He asked, reaching for his wallet again.

“No, it's just that, this is way too much.” She started to hand back the money.

“You keep it. You earned it tonight.” 

“Thanks. Are you Paul?’ She asked while the rode the elevator down together.

“No, I'm just an old friend.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian wasn't looking at her but he could tell she was looking at him, he could feel his eyes on her. His friend said he was oblivious to the way women looked at him, but he wasn't. He just wasn't after the meaningless stuff anymore. It had been a long day and he was tired and she was much too young, so he said goodnight and went home alone.

********** 

“For the love of God.” Greyson muttered to herself when the buzzer had gone. It had been a long night up with Georgie, but his fever had finally broken and they had gotten some sleep so late that it would be considered early.

“Hello?” She snapped.

“Hey. It's Sebastian. Is this a bad time.”

She thought about saying yes, not letting him up, but his voice made her happy. “No. It's fine, come on up.” She buzzed him in. She very quickly ran to her room and managed to put on a bra and run a brush through her hair before he knocked.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she flung the door open.

He smiled sheepishly and held up some grocery bags, “I stole your shopping list. Figured you might need some supplies.”

“You didn't have to do that.” He walked past her into the kitchen. 

“I remember what it was like for my mom before she married Anthony. She never asked for help, even if she needed it. So, it's my pleasure. Here, I also brought you a coffee.”

“Thank you.” She took the coffee and happily gulped it down. “My shopping list isn't the only thing you stole.” She watched him attempt to put the groceries away, despite not knowing where anything went.

“What do you mean?”

“You made quite the impression with Kate.”

“Did I now?”

“Seb, you gave her a hundred dollars.”

He shrugged, “How much to babysitters usually make?”

“I was only out for an hour. So now she thinks you’re into her.”

He grimaced, “ A little young for me, don’t you think?”

“Isn't that what your lot does?”

“My lot?”

“Actors.”

“You really think I’d date an eighteen year old?”

“She’s twenty, if that changes anything.” This made him laugh.

“Thank you, but I’ll pass.”

“Mommy.” There was a soft whisper. She looked over and Georgie had snuck behind the couch, shyly waving her over.

“Georgie, do you want to come meet Mommy’s friend?” He slowly came over keeping one eye on Sebastian. When he got to Greyson he reached up for her. She picked him up and he rested his head on her shoulder/.

“Mommy. You’re friends with the Winter solider?” Georgie asked with big eyes.

“Sort of. This is my good friend Mr. Sebastian.”

“Nice to meet you little man. How are you feeling.”

Georgie shrugged his shoulders up and down. “I throwed up on mommy last night. Mommy, can I show Mr. Sebastian my toys?”

“Baby, maybe not today, you should get back in bed.” 

“I just want to show him Captain America.”

“What?” You have a captain America?” Sebastian was crouched down with Georgie, “Please can I see?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Fine.”

“You go ahead buddy, I’ll be right there.” Georgie ran to his room and Sebastian turned to Greyson. “Did you want to take a quick shower or something, I don’t mind hanging out a bit.”

“Oh my god, I’d love a shower. Usually I’d just wait for him to go to sleep, but, as mentioned I was vomited on, so.

“Go ahead. I can handle this.”

The warm steamy shower was the best one she had ever had and she felt amazing after it. Dressed and damp haired, Greyson went into Georgie’s room where they were sitting on the floor. Sebastian was listening patiently while Georgie explain a story.

“Hey. You should be in bed young man.” 

“But mommy.”

“Nope. Only but I want is your butt in your bed.” Georgie pouted but got in the bed.

“Will you come back so we can play again?” Georgie asked.

“Yeah, of course buddy. Get some rest.”

Greyson walked Sebastian to the front door. “Thanks. You're a life saver Seb. Here. Let me give you some money for the groceries.”

“No. Please don’t worry about it.” He ran his hand through his hair, “Um. So. I’m not sure how he talked me into it, but somehow Georgie got me to promise to take him to the zoo.”

“Talked circles around you?” He nodded, “He does that. And he won’t forget. Are you around next Saturday?”

“Yeah. Make a day of it? Zoo, dinner?”

“He’d love that.”

“I’d love that too.” The sound of keys in the door made Sebastian move away from the door just as it flung open and Paul walked in.

“Hey Hun. Whose this?” He asked. The door was crowded with the three of them there. Greyson hoped that Sebastian had missed the way Paul had looked at him.

“This is Sebastian. We’re old friends.”

“Oh, nice to meet you man.” He turned to Greyson, “So are you ready?”

“Paul, I told you I can’t come. I have to stay with Georgie.”

“I thought he was going to a birthday party.”

“Did you read the text I sent you at all? He has the flu, he can’t leave.”

“Can Kate not come watch him? Or this guy, you’d babysit, right?” Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, he looked a little uncomfortable.

“No, Paul. I’m sorry, but I can’t come for lunch.” She said before Sebastian had a chance to say anything.

Paul sighed loudly. “Alright.” He checked his watch, “I guess I’ll talk to you later. Nice to meet you, pal.”

Paul left and Sebastian held back a moment, giving Greyson a look.

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” He shrugged.

“Goodbye Sebastian.” She shoved him out the door.

“Bye Grey.” 

She shut the door and smiled to herself before going into the kitchen to put everything where it was meant to go. She had decided to not let Paul ruin the good mood that seeing Sebastian had put her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was sitting on a bench outside the Bronx Zoo with his head tilted back and eyes closed, enjoying the last of the sun’s warmth on his face before it got cold.

There was a tug on the sleeve of his coat and he opened his eyes, and smiled. Greyson and Georgie were there. 

“Hi Mr. Sebastian. “

“Hey buddy. I like your hat.” He flicked the rim of Georgie’s Captain America baseball cap, making Georgie giggle with delight. Sebastian pulled himself up from the bench and gave Greyson a very awkward side hug. “You guys ready?”

“We sure are. We’ve been so excited all week. Haven't stopped talking about it. Ever. It seriously has been the only thing we’ve talked out.” 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” She took Georgie by the had. “So, let's give this show on the road before I actually go crazy.”

They made their way through the zoo, Georgie doing most of the talking. He told them facts about all the animals while they went. 

“How’d you get so smart?” Sebastian asked Georgie.

“Just born that way.” Georgie looked up at him with his huge blue eyes and shrugged, making both Greyson and Sebastian laugh. 

“We like reading books about animals.” She was looking a Georgie with the biggest smile on her face and a look of pure love in her eyes.

“Mommy, look! The penguins.” Georgie ran up ahead. 

“Don’t go too far.” She called after him. He keep a safe distance ahead of them and they followed shoulders bumping while they went.

“It suits you.”

“What does?”

“Being a mom.” This made her roll her eyes, “Really Grey. Even as kids you had this way about you. So patient, and protective. It’s like you were meant to be a mom.”

“Oh, so you're saying my only purpose in life is to be a mom?”

“What? No. That's not what I meant, I just mean that, oh. You're making fun of me.”

She scrunched her nose. “I am. You’re such an easy target. I know what you mean, thank you. He makes it easy. He’s a great kid.” She seemed like she wanted to add something but Georgie ran up and grabbed them both to see the penguins.

After the Zoo and after pizza they stopped at a park by Greyson’s building so Georgie could run around a little bit more. Sebastian was watching Georgie play with some kids his age while Greyson was buying them ice cream.

“Does his mom have curly hair like that?” A lady asked, sitting next to Sebastian. 

“Um, no. But her mom and sister have pretty curly hair, I guess.”

“Well, I mean, he looks just like you, but with curls, but I’m sure you hear that all the time. How old is he?”

Sebastian almost didn't hear the last part of her question, he was too busy thinking about the first part of what she had said and was looking over at Georgie.

“He’s five. Six in May.” He leaned forward and covered his mouth with his hand.

By the time Greyson came back with the ice cream the lady and her daughter had left, but what she said was playing over and over again in his head.

*********

It had been a long, but nice day. Georgie had gotten tired on the walk home and he had asked Sebastian to give him a piggy back, which he had happily accepted, but he had been quiet since the park. She hoped that he hadn't been scared off by Georgie’s energy.

“Alright pumpkin. Jammies, teeth and bed. And say thank you to Sebastian for the fun day.”

“Can’t I stay up a little longer mommy?”

“No sir, it's already way past your bed time. Go. Bed. Now.”

“Thank you Sebastian” Georgie hugged Sebastian's legs.

“You’re welcome buddy. Have a good sleep.” Sebastian smiled down at Georgie and there was a look on his face that Greyson couldn’t figure out.

“Today was fun.” Greyson said when it was just the two of them. He only nodded, still had a weird look on his face. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Why’d you name him George?”

“What do you have against the name George all the sudden?”

“Nothing. It’s close to my moms name.”

“I guess it is. I hadn't thought about that.” She turned her back to him and started to clean up some of the toys that were on the ground.  
“Grey. I think we need to have a conversation.” He said and her heart stopped. 

“Today was fun, wasn’t it?” She pretended to not hear him, and smiled at him.

“Grey.”

“He’s going to talk about this trip to the zoo for weeks.” 

“Grey. Whose his dad?” 

“Seb.”

“Do you want me to guess?” He asked. Greyson’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

“Seb.”

“He’s mine, isn't he. He has my eyes.” He wasn't asking. 

“Can we talk about this another time.” She lowered her voice, afraid that Georgie might hear them. 

“No, I think I’d like to talk about the fact that I’ve had a kid I didn’t know anything about for the past five years right now, if that's alright with you.” He had raised his voice, Greyson looked over her shoulder, afraid that Georgie would be standing there.

Greyson closed the distance between them and touched his arm. “Seb, I can’t even begin to imagine how mad you are at me right now, and I deserve it, but please.Don’t let him see you like this. I need to put him to bed. I’ll see if Katie can come over and watch him. But, we can't talk here.”

Sebastian's chest was rising and falling , “I’ll wait down stairs. But this conversation is happening tonight.”

Georgie went to sleep easily, not a surprise considering the day they had. She wished it had taken a little longer so she could avoid Sebastian a little longer. 

She knew that one day she’d have to face the music, but she had been hoping it wouldn't have been so soon. 

He was waiting on the steps out front, just sitting there looking at his hands. He didn't acknowledge her when she sat next to him.

“Why didn't you tell me.” He asked after what had felt like an eternity.

Greyson sighed, “I don’t know. I just,” She sighed again, trying to organize her thoughts, “ I did call you when I found out. You were busy and said you’d call me back, then you never did, and that kinda scared me. So, I never tried to call again.” She got it out fast, in one breathe. “And I'm sure you have questions, so, go ahead.” 

“Does anyone know? Your mom? Greta? Griff?”

She shook her head “I didn't tell anyone, and no one’s said anything, but he does looks just like you. I’m sure my mom must suspect.”

“Were you ever planning on telling me?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Her voice broke at the end. “I image down the road he’d get curious and I would have had to.” 

“Does he ever ask about me?” Sebastian finally looked at her, wringing his hands. 

“Sometimes. But it’s always in a broad sense. He's never asked who you are, but will ask me if you like bagels like him. Or, if you have to eat your vegetables at dinner.”

“What’s he like? Really like. Not the glimpse I got today, but all the time.”

“He’s the best kid, Sebastian. He’s the best parts of both of us. He’s smart.”

“Get’s that from you.” Sebastian smiled.

“And brave.”

“You again.”

“And so stubborn.”

“Definitely you.” He chuckled, but watched her, an eager look on his face, like he couldn’t get enough of what she was saying.

“He’s endlessly soulful and God, he has the biggest heart, and he’s thoughtful. That’s all you. And, I know he’s only five, but he just sees people and cares so much.” She teared up a little.

Sebastian smiled. “I want him to know me. Not just as your friend, I want him to know that I'm his dad. However you want to do this, but I don’t want him to grow up thinking that I didn't want him.” He said slowly. He was looking down at the ground again. His dad had always been a touchy subject for him, and even though his step dad was a good man who loved Sebastian like his own, Greyson knew that he had always felt a tinge of rejection from that.

“That's fair.”

“And, I can give you money, if you need.”

“I don’t want your money, Sebastian.”

“I just mean that if he needs things, you don’t have to do it alone.” 

“I appreciated that.”

They sat awhile, the sounds of the city around them. “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“He already likes you?”

“But that's as a friend. What if I'm bad at being a parent or, like something happens and I have to tell him to do something, and he…. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because it's funny how fast the worrying comes.”

“Do you ever stop worrying?”

“No.” She laughed, and he did too. “Speaking of. I should get back up and check on him. And, I’ve got some papers to grade.”

“Yeah. I’ve got stuff too.”

They got up, and Sebastian, hands in his pocket, started to leave. Greyson was watching him from the bottom step, “Hey, Seb.” He turned back, “I know you're mad at me now, but we’re going to be okay, right?” 

He gave her a small smile, “We’re going to be fine.” He kissed her cheek, “I’ll call you tomorrow so we can figure some stuff out.”

She stayed out and watched him until he was out of sight and let out a huff, blowing a stray strand of hair off her face. 

She should have lied. She should have denied it. She should have made him believe it wasn't true. 

What she shouldn’t have done, was leave.

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. The way he had looked at her in that dress. The way he had looked at her before he kissed her. The way he looked at her in the hotel room.

Greyson had never been looked at like that before, nor had she since, and it scared her.

While he slept she laid beside him, awake all night, stomach in knots because she knew what she had to do. She knew that in the morning if he asked her to stay in New York with him, she would have, and that’s why she needed to leave.

It scared her, the way she felt about him. 

It had still been early, the sun just barely lighting the room. She took one more look at him, memorizing everything. The softness of his face. The slight morning scruff. The way his dark hair was mused. His almost sunburnt skin. She had kissed her finger tips and softly touched his lips before she left. 

And now, almost six years later just being around him made her feel the same fear all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Greyson stood outside Sebastian’s door. It had been almost nine months since Sebastian found out about Georgie, and they had been co parenting for almost as long. They had told Georgie, who had been thrilled. The two of them had become thick as thieves very quick and Georgie had started to sleep over at Sebastian’s a few nights a week. 

Greyson remembered the first night Georgie had slept over. Sebastian had called in a panic because Georgie was crying and wanted to come home. 

Sebastian had worried that maybe they should just try another time, and Greyson almost went right over to get him. But she didn’t, and they made it through the night, and now it was the highlight of Georgie’s week. He was always so excited that it made Greyson a little bit sad. He was always excited to see her when she picked him up, but there was something special about when he saw Sebastian. 

“Mommy! Happy birthday!” Georgie flung himself into Greyson’s arms. She closed her eyes and hugged him tight breathing in his smell. It's wasn't as good as the baby smell, but boy was it up there. 

“Did you have fun with Daddy?” She asked, looking over Georgie to Sebastian, who smiled at her.

“We made you a birthday cake. Come see.”Georgie grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Greyson looked at Sebastian and he nodded, still smiling. 

They were good. They had seen a therapist to get some guidance on the best way to move forward, keeping whatever was best for Georgie in mind. Something they had agreed on early was setting boundaries. Greyson’s home was hers and Georgie's, and same for Sebastian. His apartment was his and Georgie’s. Unless invited, the other parent wasn't supposed to just waltz in. Because of this, Greyson hadn’t really been in Sebastian's home before. It wasn't what she pictured, but at the same time, she wasn't sure what she had expected his home to look like. 

“Wow. You guys made this cake, just for me?” Greyson kneeled so she was at Georgie’s level.  
“It was Georgie’s idea.” Greyson stood up, and Sebastian hugged her quickly. “Happy birthday Grey.”

“Thanks Seb.”

“Can we have the cake together?” Georgie looked up at them with his big blue eyes. 

Sebastian and Grey looked at each other.

“I don’t think so, bud.” Seb ruffled Georgie’s hair.

“But, it's mommy’s birthday, and your supposed to spend birthdays with your friends. Aren’t you friends with daddy, mommy?”

They looked at each other again.

“We’d have to have dinner before cake.” Greyson relented. Georgie hi-fived Sebastian and excitedly started to show Greyson all his toys that stayed at Sebastian's. 

They decided to order in some pizza and play a game. Georgie was obsessed with playing games but it was hard with only two people. She was pretty sure he was also going to convince them to watch a movie. There was a new one out that Georgie was very excited to watch, she was pretty sure it was about foxes. He talked about wanting to watch it with Sebastian.

Greyson had to give it to Sebastian. He was a good father. His love for Georgie was obvious and it made Greyson’s heart happy to see them together. Paul tried with Georgie, but he didn’t have the same touch that Sebastian did. Greyson suspected it was because Paul didn't know how to be silly, or know how to play. 

She liked seeing him be a dad, and part of her was sad that she didn't get to see this all the time. She never got to see him like this, in full dad mode, it suited him. He snuggled up with Georgie on the couch to watch the movie with a cozy blanket, and when Georgie had fallen asleep on the couch before the movie was even half way through he had carefully moved to not wake him. 

“Do you want me to get you guys a cab?” Sebastian whispered. 

She looked at how peaceful Georgie looked. “Can he stay tonight? I’d hate to wake him up.”

“I’d like that. I’ll just go put him in his bed.” Sebastian carefully picked Georgie up and carried him. Greyson wasn't sure what she should do, so she followed them down the hall and watched from the doorway while Sebastian tucked him in. 

“I know we talked about respecting each other's spaces, but Grey, you can come and say goodnight to him.” Sebastian whispered. 

Greyson came in and kissed Georgie’s forehead. “Goodnight baby.” She whispered.   
They left the room, Sebastian shutting the door with a soft click. 

“Thanks Seb. It was a nice birthday.”

“Your welcome.”

“This reminds me, my mom wanted me to make sure you’re going to come out next week for Thanksgiving.” She started to clean up the dishes and toys that had been left out.

“I’ll be there. Hey. Please don’t clean. It's your birthday, you shouldn't have to clean anything.”

“I can’t help it.” She chuckled, “All weekend I felt like I should be tidying, but when Georgie’s here, there's no mess at our place.”

Sebastian sighed, “He’s good at that.”

“He is. One of his many talents.”

“Hey, I'm not sure if this is crossing some line or something, but, would you want a glass of wine?”

“I’d love a glass of wine.” 

They sat out on the fire escape with the window open, so they could hear Georgie if he called. 

“Did you and Paul do anything fun yesterday for your birthday? He asked, looking out at the street. He was trying to sound casual about it, like they were just two friends talking about their lives. 

“No, we had dinner last weekend. He's out of town right now.” She looked at her glass of wine.

“Is he coming to your moms too?”

“Yeah, he’ll be there.” There was a silence between them, both of them sipping the wine. “So what about you? Any special lady friends?” She bumped her shoulder against his. 

He didn't answer right away, “No. No special lady friends. Why, do you know anyone?’ He finally said. Greyson let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. 

“No, but I’ll keep my eyes open.” She hated that she felt a little jealous at the thought of him being with someone. 

“Do you ever think about that night?” He asked. “Do you regret it.”

“I don't regret it. It's because of that night I got Georgie, and I wouldn't trade him for anything.” She paused and took a big gulp of her wine. “I do regret how I left things between us.”

“Ah, you mean how you left me alone in a hotel room?”

“Yeah. That.And, I should have told about Georgie so much sooner. Seeing how much you love him, it makes me sad that I made you miss so many so many of his firsts.” Greyson felt her eyes well up a little bit. “I hope you can forgive me for that.” Her voice broke as a tear slid down her cheek.

Sebastian reached over and gently wiped the tear, “Hey, no crying on your birthday. He’ll have other firsts that we’ll get to see together.”

It was probably the glass of red wine going to her head, but Greyson wanted to kiss him, and the way he was looking at her, the way he always looked at her, didn't help to sway her to do different. 

Her heart was louder then her head. She leaned in and kissed him. It surprised him, but he kissed her back. Just as quick as she had made the decision to kiss him, she pulled away.

“Shit.” She whispered. “Shit.” She said again. “I need to go.” She stood up, her body moving faster then her brain and she knocked over her wine glass, shattering it. 

“Grey, don’t run away, let's just talk about this. Please Grey, just stay.” He caught her hand.

She pulled away, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” She crawled through the window, back into the apartment. 

“I didn’t not want you to.” He followed her, watching while she grabbed her purse.

“Paul asked me to marry him last weekend.” She blurted out. They had agreed to not tell anyone until they were at her mom’s for Thanksgiving, but it had been eating away at her.

Sebastian staggered back a step, like she had slapped him. “And?”

“I said yes.” 

He let out a long exhale, and sat on the arm of the couch. He had the saddest look on his face when he looked at her. “Grey, I think you should leave. I’ll bring Georgie over when he wakes up, but you should leave.”

“Right.”

He followed her to the door. “Are you in love with him.” He asked while she turned the handle. 

“Of course I love him.” 

“Not quite what I asked.” He started to shut the door.

“Wait. Seb. I’m sorry.”

“For what, kissing me?” He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

“I'm sorry I keep hurting you.”

“And yet, you seem to do it over and over again. See you tomorrow.” He shut the door in her face.

She held back the tears until she got home. Alone in her apartment Greyson crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep. She felt full of regret, but her heart couldn't decide exactly what it was she regretted.


	5. Chapter 5

Greyson couldn't believe that he had really came. She figured he would, he was too good a man to go back on his word to Georgie, but a small part of her had hoped he wouldn't come. A larger part of her had gotten heart flutters when he had walked in.

Paul had been annoyed at the fact that Sebastian was there. He had never really bonded with Griffin, or any of Greyson’s family for that matter, so having Sebastian just walk in and be welcomed was a bit of an issue for him. 

Dinner had been eaten, and desert had been gobbled up. Everyone had sleepy gathered in the living room to watch football. 

“I should take him up to bed.” Greyson said. Georgie had fallen asleep on Sebastian's chest, so glad that he had come that he never left his side all afternoon.

“I got him.” Sebastian carefully got up, somehow not waking Georgie up, and went up the stairs. Greyson waited a minute before following them up the stairs to help him. 

They didn't speak to each other, but worked together to change him into his pyjamas and get him settled into the bed he'd be sharing with Sebastian. 

“We never really got a chance to talk, how are you?” She asked, awkwardly when they were in the hall.

“Do you really care? Or are you planning on having another heart to heart, kissing me and then running away again.” He hissed.

“You kissed him?”Paul asked. He had been in their bedroom and had happened to open the door at an unfortunate time. 

“Paul.” 

“You kissed him?” He asked, louder this time. He stepped towards Greyson but Sebastian stepped between them.

“I kissed her.” Sebastian lied. “She was a completely innocent party in this.”

“You know, part of me doesn't believe you. I see how you look at each other.”

“Paul. You’re drunk. Maybe you should go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning.” Greyson said softly, putting her hand on Paul’s arm. 

“Shut up.” He roughly pulled his arm away from her.

“Come on Paul. Maybe we take this downstairs. The kids are all sleeping.” Sebastian was speaking low now too, stepping in front of Greyson again. 

“Right. Your kid.” He poked Sebastian’s chest, “ The love child you have with my girlfriend. My girlfriend, who by the way, hasn't slept with me in weeks.”

Griffin and Collin had come upstairs at this point, the raised voices alarming them.

“That was a long time ago Paul.”

“And yet, I find out you guys kissed. And I know you hang out all the time, so how long until you accidentally sleep together, huh? Or are you already sleeping together? I knew I shouldn’t’ve gotten involved with a chick with a kid. Too much much trouble. And, as it would turn out, a whore.”

Sebastian moved so fast that Paul didn't see if coming, and he punched him in the face.They wrestled on the ground for only a moment before Griffin and Collin pulled them apart. Collin managed to get Paul back into the bed room while Paul held Sebastian back.

“Sebastian. Get out.” Greyson was shaking she was so angry, “Now. Get out of my mom’s house.”

“Grey.” Griffin said softly, holding Sebastian back. Something about the look in her eyes are her brother realize she was serious and he let go of Sebastian. “Dude, you’ve got to go.” 

Sebastian’s breathing was heavy and catching, but he left.

She stood in the hallway with Griffin, the unsaid things between them very obvious.

“He needs to leave too.” Griffin finally said before heading down the stairs. He stopped a few down and turned back to look at her, “Dad wouldn’t have stood for what he said to you. Especially in his house.”

She took a few minutes before going into the bedroom, Collin was standing there watching Paul angrily shove his things into his bag.

“Give us a minute please.” She said, Collin seemed hesitant to leave her alone with him.

“I’ll just be in the hall.” He replied, more for Paul then Greyson. 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Paul said when it was just the two of them. “It's just that he makes me crazy. I just get the feeling that he’s trying to steal you away from me. I just feel like you need to not be around him anymore.”

“He’s Georgie's father, he’s going to be around.”

“Look, Baby. I’m not saying it needs to be me or him, but… Come on. I see the way he looks at you, and that's up with him kissing you? There need to be boundaries is all I'm saying Babe.”

“I kissed him,” She knew what the regret was that she had felt last week. It wasn't kissing Sebastian. It was saying yes to Paul. She slipped the engagement ring off. “ and since you are asking me to choose, I'm choosing him. And, I’ll always choose him. I’d like you to leave. There's a cab downstairs to take you to the hotel and Griffin will bring your car in the morning.” 

“If I walk out that door, I'm not coming back.” He said, for the fifth time, this time at the front door. The cab was waiting, and Griffin stood by with his arms crossed, ready to step in if needed.

“Goodbye Paul.”

Greyson watched his cab drive away and was filled with the overwhelming sense that once against had made a huge mistake in telling Sebastian to leave.

Wanting to be alone, she snuck out onto the back deck wanting to sit with her thoughts and a glass of wine.

“Seb?” She was shocked to see him sitting out on the deck.

“Shit. Sorry Grey. I know you told me to leave, but I need to talk to you. Griffin said I should give you a chance to cool off.”

“How long where you going to wait?”

“I would’ve waited all night.” He said with a shrug. She noticed a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

“I thought you quit.” She sat next to him.

“I did. I bought these on the way out. I figured family fun time with Paul might make me want one.” He looked down and sighed, “What's actually what I want to talk to you about, Grey.”

“Oh?”

He looked at her, and his face just had the most heartbreaking look on it, “Please don't marry him Grey,” She opened her mouth to tell him Paul had left, but he shook his head, “Please let me finish. I need to get this out. I wish it could be me, but please. Anyone but him. He’s an asshole, and he shouldn't speak to you like that, and I know you would have rather I not hit him, but I’m not sorry.” He paused. “I'm so in love with you. All these years, I’ve thought that I was happy, but being with you and Georgie made me realize that I was lonesome for you, and I didn’t even know it. And I’m not saying this to confuse you or anything. I just want it out there.”

“I'm not going to marry Paul.”

“You aren't?” His voice cracked.

“I made him leave.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. And while he is an asshole, it wasn't fair of me to kiss you while I was engaged to him, but it also wasn't fair to him to marry him when I've been in love with you this whole time..” She rushed the last bit out. 

“This whole time?” Sebastian exhaled sharply, a big goof smile on his face.

She nodded.

He laughed, tears in his eye and held her face, pulling her in for a kiss. “I’m so in love with you.” He said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I seriously don’t want anything other then that right now.” He laughed, and that sound was one Greyson wanted to hear for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian watched Greyson from the other side of this kitchen, leaned against the island. She was washing some dishes and had her back to him. Georgie had spent the night at Sebastian's and when he brought him home, she had invited him in for lunch.

“Hey.” Sebastian said softly, startling her. She turned and smiled at him, and his heart fluttered. “You're so beautiful.” He closed the gap between them and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, yellow rubber gloves and all, and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

“You're not so bad yourself.” 

“Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?” He kissed her neck. “Just us?” 

They had been dating officially for about two months, but they had been keeping it from Georgie for now. Greyson didn't want to get his hopes up, and Sebastian wanted whatever made her happy. Dates so far had been the three of them doing things with Georgie, then them making out on the couch for a little while. They always stopped them before they went too far, but never before they were all hot and bothered. One time, they had been about to. Clothes were off and they were in the shower together, but they were interrupted by Georgie's soft knock on the door because of a nightmare. Sebastian stayed hidden in the shower while she helped him back to sleep, but by the time she came back the moment had passed. 

“What about Georgie?” 

“Chris is in the city for the weekend. He’s very bored at his hotel and would love to watch Georgie.”

“Whose apartment will they be at?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Why do you ask?”

“I'm concerned at the state my apartment will be in if they hang out here.”

He laughed, “Well, the place I have reservations is close to my place, but they can stay there if you want.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Can I ask what are you thinking?”

“I'm going to take you somewhere nice. Somewhere that doesn't have a treasure map on the back of the menu. And, real table clothes, and we can talk about grown up things. And, maybe if you want after, we can do grown up things?” He wagged his eyebrows at her. Greyson blushed while swatting him with a tea towel.

“I’d like that.” She said softly, putting her hand on his chest. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It'll be nice to have some grown up time with you.” 

Later the evening Sebastian came with Chris to Greyson's place. Georgie was losing his mind with excitement that Chris was there. Sebastian liked to think that he was up there in Georgie's favourite people, but man, when that kid was around Chris, no one else existed. 

“Wow. Mommy. You look pretty.” Georgie said. Sebastian turned and his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing this amazing black dress that hugged her body perfectly.

“Wow.” Sebastian couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

“You don't look too half bad yourself.”

Chris whistled, “We get it, you’re both incredibly attractive people. You guys get out of here, I’ve got this under control.”Chris pushed them towards the door. 

“Don't destroy my house.” Grey asked over her shoulder.

“I make no promises. Go. Have fun. Be good, but not too good.” Chris winked at them before shutting the door.

“Yeah. Your house is going to be trashed.”

“We’ll probably have to move.” She sighed dramatically. “Shall we?”

Sebastian took her hand in his. Something he hadn't really been able to do the other times they had been together. It felt so natural to be with her. 

*****

It wasn't going well, Greyson was thinking to herself. They hadn't ordered any food yet, just some wine. It felt awkward, but she couldn't put her finger on what was off between them. She sipped her wine and looked across the room at him. He had offered to call Chris to check on Georgie but he had been gone awhile.

“Hey.” He said when he came back. He didn't sit and was getting his wallet out of his pocket. “I think we need to leave.”

“Is everything alright with Georgie.”

“Yeah. I just don't think this is working.”

“Oh.” She said softly. As bad as she had thought it was going, she didn’t want it to end. 

Sebastian heard the sadness in her voice. “No. This” He pointed at himself and her, “This is good. But this,” He gestured around them at the restaurant, “This isn't us.”

Fifteen minutes later they were in a much different restaurant, drinking beers and waiting for the wings they had ordered, and laughing. 

“Chris was right.” Sebastian reached across and brushed some of Greyson’s hair behind her ear.

“That doesn’t sound right.” She smiled, sipping her beer.

Sebastian chucked, “When I called him, I was worried that I was blowing it with you. He pointed out to me that we aren't fancy restaurant people. We're beers, wings and karaoke kind of people.”

“Smart man.” She reached out and stroked Sebastian's beard. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand. He looked good tonight. He always looked good, but knowing that tonight he had dressed like that for her, it gave her butterflies. 

They ate way too many wings, drank some beers and a shot or two, and brought down the house with some karaoke. Greyson with some Taylor Swift and Sebastian with Bon Jovi. 

They had walked back to his place, holding hands, his coat over her shoulders, him carrying her purse. 

Once he had unlocked the door and they went into his place, Greyson became very aware at how close he was to her and it gave the butterflies in her stomach butterflies. 

When the door was close he kissed her, pressing her against the wall. She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him even closer to him. 

“Bed?” He breathed.

“Bed.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her bottom while he carried her to his room. She gave a deep belly laugh when he tossed her on his bed. She sat at the end of the bed and he kneeled in front of her.

He kissed her again. This time gentle and soft, making his way down her neck. He brushed her hair back and unzipped her dress. 

“Is this okay?” He voice was soft.

“Yeah. I'm just a little nervous.” 

“Grey. If you aren't comfortable and don't want to, I’ll take you home. Or you can stay and we can talk and cuddle. We can take this slow.” He sat back on his heels, away from her.

“Seb.” She took his face in her hands, stocking his cheeks with her thumbs. She loved the way his beard looked, the sprinkling of grey really did it for her, and lately had been thinking about how it would feel on her thighs. “All I want right now, is you.”

“I want you too.”

“I’m just nervous that...” She sighed and felt embarrassed, “I’m nervous that it won't be good. That I won't be good.”

“I don't think that's possible. I seem to remember the night we made Georgie was pretty great.”

“That was six years ago, and I haven't had …. Much practice since and Paul, on more then one occasion implied that I was … Subpar.”

“God. I hate that fucking guy. Grey. There is no way that's true. Paul’s an ass.”

“But what if he was right? What if we don’t …click?”

“Babe.” That word out of his lips send shiver down her spine, “I’m so into you that I don’t think we need to worry about that.”

Greyson stood up and let her dress fall down her body. “Then, I think you're a little over dressed.”

***************

She hasn't needed to worry. Her and Sebastian had been good. More then good. Greyson didn't know it was possible to feel as good as Sebastian had made her feel the night before. Many times. Almost too many to count.

She had woken up first and just watched him sleep, completely in awe that this beautiful man had fallen asleep next to her in the early hours of the night. Unlike the last time, she didn't have to overwhelming feeling that she should leave. In fact the opposite this time around. There was no where else she wanted to be other then right beside him. 

She stole another glance before slipping out of the bed to use the restroom. Looking in the mirror she was surprised to see her reflection. She looked like she had had a long night, which she had. Her eye makeup was a smudged mess, her hair was matted and her lips were swollen. Using the towel, she tried to clean herself up, but there was no point. She filled a glass with water and went back into the bedroom, wanting to crawl back into that bed with him.

“I was worried you had left again.” Sebastian said while stretching out in the big bed. Greyson dat next to him and offered him a sip of the water, which he happily took, sitting up.

Greyson shook her head, “After last night, good luck getting rid of me.”

Sebastian smiled and touched her cheek. “Last night was… Crazy, how amazing we were.”

“I know. I didn’t know if could ever be that good.” She laughed. Her cheeks felt warm, and she suddenly felt shy under his gaze. 

“Grey.” He had a serious tone in his voice. “I’m so in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you.” This made him smile.

“Now, this might sound crazy because we’ve officially been dating for like two months, but I think we should live together.”

“You do?”

“Hear me out. Stable home for Georgie, no hauling him back and forth. We can do what ever that was last night, every night if we want and, I’ll be travelling for work and this place will be sitting empty anyway. I feel like this is the best thing for us.”

“Don't you think we should wait?” 

He shook his head, “Grey, I'm sick of waiting for the right time. After high school I waited six years to kiss you, and then another six years until I was able to kiss you again. I'm all in Grey. I’m not letting you get away again.” 

Greyson thought a moment. He was right. A lot of their relationship has been waiting and she was also tired of waiting. “We should tell Georgie that we’re dating.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Is that a yes?”

“That's a yes.” She kissed him. “We should probably get back to Georgie. I'm sure Chris has places to be.”

He pulled her back into bed, “I'm sure he’ll be fine for another hour.”


	7. Chapter 7

She had thought it was a dream that he was in bed with her. He was away filming and it would be six more weeks until he was home, in their home. But, he was there, stretching awake when she rolled over.

“Most women would call the police at a strange man crawling into their beds in the middle of the night.” She teased him while she snuggled up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you so much I couldn't stand it.” His voice was muffled in her hair while he held her tight. “We got the weekend off last minute so I hopped on the red eye. Had to see you. I felt like I was going to die if I wasn't able to touch you. After seven weeks, our phone calls are not enough.” 

“You flew across the country for a booty call?” She tried to sound annoyed, but she was so happy to see him that she didn't care. Also, he was right. Their late night phone calls didn't quite hit the spot.

“Obviously not only for that, but, while we’re on the subject.” He slipped his one thumb in her waistband and started to lower her shorts, while the other made its way up her shirt.

“Naughty boy.” She gently smacked his hand away. “ Check the time. It's almost seven thirty. Any second now your son is going to barge into this room to watch Saturday morning cartoons.” He pouted, hanging his head. She squeezed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, putting a wet kiss on his lips. “We have all night.” She whispered as Georgie flew into the room.

He lost his mind when he saw Sebastian there, jumping on the bed and talking a mile a minute. Greyson could still hear him filling in Sebastian on everything when the two of them went into the kitchen to get some breakfast while she got the cartoons ready. It was family tradition to snuggle in bed together and eat crappy cereal while watching cartoon, Georgie drinking chocolate milk, and Sebastian and Greyson sharing a cup of coffee. 

After a few mind numbing hours of cartoons, she had gotten out of bed and showered. When she got back Sebastian and Georgie were snuggled up in exactly the same way she had left them.

“Alright boys. Time to get up.”

“But mom.” They both said, their usual routine. 

“We gotta go. We’re having lunch with Grammy.”

Georgie quickly got out of bed and went to his room to get dressed. He had drawn a picture for Grammy at school and was excited to give it to her. 

“Did you call my Mom and tell her I’m home.”

Greyson shook her head, “We’ve been going for lunch every Saturday.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “I swear, she likes you better then she likes me.”

“That's because I bring her only grandchild to her house every week. I told her I’d pick up bagels. Did you want me to go get them and come back while you shower, or?”

“Give me five minutes. I'll be quick.” He pulled his shirt off, “Unless you wanted to join me?” He wagged his eyebrows.

“Go shower.” She tried to sound stern again, but he was way too cute.

After lunch they were saying bye to Sebastian's mom. Georgie was, like always, dragging his feet at he idea of leaving, and who could blame him. Sebastian's mother spoiled him like crazy. They were a devilish team, somehow getting Greyson to agree to letting him skip school on Wednesday to spend the day with her.

“Love you, Ma.” Sebastian hugged his mother, and stepped aside so Greyson could hug her.

“Such a pretty face, how he stands to leave you at home for so long, I’ll never understand.” She patted Greyson's cheeks.

“You lived with him, it's a welcome break.” Greyson teased.

Georgetta linked arms with Greyson, “Smart, beautiful and funny. Sebastian, I hope you realize how lucky you are.”

“I’m very lucky to have two kind, humble women in my life, who never tease me.” He winked, and took Greyson's hand. “I love you Ma.”

“I love you all.” She said before closing the door.

“I told you. She likes you better.” Sebastian patted Greyson's butt while they walked. 

“Dad, you can't get me.” Georgie stuck out his tongue. Greyson watched them run ahead with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't imagine a better Saturday. Well, she could. 

“Hey.” She called after Sebastian. He was holding a squealing Georgie upside down. 

“What’s up.”

“Want another one?” She asked. He set Georgie down, who ran into the playground next to them. Sebastian leaned against the fence with a confused look on his face.

“Another bagel? I couldn't, I'm stuffed. And I thought we left them with my mom.” He watched Georgie swinging on the swing set. 

“No. Remember how I had my physical last week.”

He looked at her, “Yeah. I remember you mentioning that.”

“I had some blood work done.”

“Oh, was it low iron that was making you dizzy? You need to make sure you’re remembering to eat when your at work.” He was watching Georgie again.

“Seb. Look at me.” Sebastian looked at her, taking her face in his hands, giving her his full attention, “Feeling faint when standing up isn't just a symptom of low iron. It's also a common symptom in the first trimester of pregnancy.”

“You're pregnant?” His mouth was hanging open. She nodded and a biggest smile crept on his face. He picked her up and swung her around, then quickly put her down. “Shit, sorry.”

“Are you happy?”

“Grey. This is one of the best days of my life.” He kissed her.

“What's going on?” Georgie asked.

Greyson got down to Georgie’s level, “You're going to be a big brother.”

“Really?” Georgie's big eyes got even bigger. “I always wanted a baby brother.”

“It might be a sister.”

Georgie thought a moment. “A sister could also be good. Can the baby sleep in my room on my bunk bed with me?”

“Not right away, but someday, sure.” 

They went home and talked about any other questions Georgie had, then after he went to bed, Sebastian and Greyson had grown up time. 

While they laid together in the dark Sebastian's fingers gently traced over Greyson’s stomach. He swore that he could already see the tiniest little bump, despite her claims it was too early.

“Robert, if it's a boy. For your dad.” Sebastian said. “And, Robin if it's a girl?”

“I’d like that.”

“Oh. I have something for you.” He got out of bed and dug around in his suitcase. “I promise, this was something I was already planning on.” He held out his hand and there was a ring. “But now feels like the right time.” He slipped it on her finger and even in the moonlight, se could tell it was perfect. Simple, just a thin gold band and a delicate greenish gem. 

“Next time you're home let's go out to my moms, and we can bring your mom and let's just get married.”

“So that's a yes?”

“Of course that's a yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian had one shrieking twin under each of his arms, wiggling to get out. “Mommy, save us.” They giggled. Sebastian put the boys down in front of Greyson and they worked together to get them back in their pyjamas that had been discarded in their mad dash out of bed.

“Boys. Inside voices. Your sister’s sleeping, and you both should also be asleep.”

“But Georgie gets to stay up.” Alex said with a slight quiver of his bottom lip. They were snug in their beds now with Greyson and Sebastian sitting in the floor between the beds, 

“Georgie’s older then you, so he gets to stay up later. Just like how you and Robbie get to stay up later then Teddy.” Sebastian explained while he pushed Robbie’s hair out of his face.

“When mommy has the new baby, can we stay up later then her too?” Robbie sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Greyson’s hand went to her small baby bump and Sebastian caught her eye. “Yeah buddy, you can stay up later then the new baby. But, you both need to close your eyes now and go to sleep. No more stories. No water. No more running naked down the hall. Deal?”

“Yes Daddy.” They said together. They gave another round of hugs and kisses then left the boys in their room.

“Teddy still sleeping? Greyson asked, quietly shutting the boys door. Sebastian peeked into Teddy’s room and she was still fast asleep.

They last four years had been crazy. He had gone from being a childless bachelor to a married father of almost five. 

The new three bedroom apartment they had bought before finding out about the twins had very quickly been outgrown, the twins taking over what was meant to be Greyson’s office, and when they had found out about Teddy’s arrival, Greyson and Sebastian had a very serious talk about where they wanted to raise their family. Neither really wanted to leave the city, so they bought a Brownstone. Greyson hadn't been sure if they needed the space, but after finding out she was pregnant again, she was glad for all the space.

“Dad. Do you want to read a chapter of Harry Potter tonight.” Georgie asked.

“Of course bud.” This was their new thing. Greyson had been worried that Georgie would feel left out because their hands were so full with the little kids. She didn't want him to feel like they didn't have time for him, so every night it was possible,they made a point to read a few chapters together. Sometimes Greyson read it, sometimes it was Georgie, but most nights it was Sebastian, because he was the best. Even when he was away, they video chatted and read it together. 

Greyson and Georgie snuggled up together and Sebastian laid next to them. They read together for about half a hour, then they talked for a little while about the book until Georgie yawned. 

Sebastian looked at the time, “Oh man, it's past your bed time bud.” He offered Greyson his hand and helped pull her up out of the bed.

“Goodnight Baby.” Greyson kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you mom.”

“Good night bud.” Sebastian kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. “I’m proud of you for being such a good big brother and helping out so much.” Sebastian looked at Greyson and she nodded, “Mom and I were actually talking, and we think that you’ve been so responsible , and now that we have a bit of a backyard, we’re going to get you a dog,”

“Really? Thank you.” Georgie sat up and hugged both of them tight. 

“You have feed it and give it baths, and let it outside.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Alright. We’ll talk some more tomorrow.”

They turned off the light and shut the door. The house was always so quiet when they were all in bed, nothing like the mad house it was when they were all awake.

Sebastian pulled Greyson to him, and started to kiss her. He still couldn't believe that she was his wife, and that he got to wake up next to her, and usually at least two of their kids on any given morning. 

“Bed time?” He raised his eyebrows.

Greyson smiled. “Yes. But first. The baby needs a Reuben. With extra sauerkraut. And a pickle on the side.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Any thing the baby needs?”

“A big glass of chocolate milk.”

“Alright. Let's get this little girl a Reuben.”Sebastian softly touched her belly.

Sebastian got to making the Reuben while Greyson lowered herself into the chair to watch him. His hands moved quickly, this request was almost nightly, so he was getting really good at making them. Reuben's were up there in his top five things he could cook. He still wasn't the best cook, that would always be Greyson, but man, did he make a mean French toast, at least the kids seemed to think so.

He finished the plate with the biggest pickle in the jar and set the plate, and glass of chocolate milk, in front of Greyson. He kissed the top of her head and sat across from her, watching her eat.

He could always tell when she was enjoying her food. She closed her eyes and hummed, like she was doing now.

“This,” she pointed at the sandwich, “Is the second best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

“What's the first?”

She put her hands on her belly, like she was covering someone's ears, “I can’t say, there are children present.” She winked at him and he rolled her eyes, watching her struggle to get out of the chair and then waddle over to him, sitting on his lap.

“Greyson, naughty girl.”

“How naughty?” She took a bite of the sandwich she was still holding, making him laugh.

“Finish your sandwich, then you can have your way with me, how about that.”

He cleaned the kitchen while she finished her sandwich. 

“Hey. Thank you.” Greyson hugged him from behind, He turned and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Babe, it was just a sandwich.”

“It's not just that. Thanks for being such a good dad. It makes me so happy to see the kids so loved.”

“Thanks for making me a dad.” He kissed her softly. “I can finish these dishes in the morning, if you want to, you know, go to bed.”

“Oh, I very much want to go to bed.” She pulled him by the hand down the hall to their bedroom. 

Following the woman he loved, down the hall of the home where they lived with their children, Sebastian smiled.

He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
